Kiss The Girl
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: When the well decides to go haywire, Kagome can only go along with the ride...but the people she meets along the way start to happen she can't help but wonder if Midoriko had something to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss The Girl**_

_**Summary: When the well decides to go haywire, Kagome can only go along with the ride...but the people she meets along the way start to happen she can't help but wonder if Midoriko had something to do with it.**_

_**Pairings:..Arel(Male!Ariel)/Kagome**_

_**Note: Bunny WK...you are to blame for this... **_

_**Note 2: Chapter is short...cause I don't know peoples reaction ... **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glared at the well, she didn't know what was wrong with it. Hell, she didn't even know where she was. All she did know was it somehow malfunctioned and now she was at the bottom of the sea...oh did she mention she had a_** TAIL**_!

No, not a tail like shippou...or Kouga...No...Kagome Higurashi had a fish tail. Like mermaid fish tale.

She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she sure didn't like it. Kagome wanted her feet back...and she wanted to be on land.

A small whimper left her lips as she leaned against the bottom of the well. She couldn't' swim out of the stupid well because when she landed from her travel through it, she somehow hurt the tail fin.

...so she was stuck...

"I hope you weren't apart of this Midoriko..." Kagome muttered as she touched the jewel that was around her neck. It was complete and had been for months, but this was the first time the well had done such a thing.

She couldn't even move to try the well again...Sighing Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes and preyed.

She prayed someone would come and help her. Kagome must have been there for hours before she heard something.

"Arel! Arel! Over here!" Kagome blinked and looked up and saw a fish looking down at her. She had a feeling her life was going to change..but for good or bad...she didn't know.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this...-cough- anyway...read and review! Tell me what you think...and don't kill me?...please?**_

_**-Runs away- **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked up to see the fish look down at her before swimming off again calling 'Arel' She had to guess it was his friend...or family? She wasn't sure but she also didn't know if being found by someone was a good thing.

She didn't know anything about where she was or how things worked. Kagome had to be careful what she said.

Sighing Kagome leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She really hoped she would be able to find her way back to Feudal Era. She had a feeling though she wasn't going to be going back anytime soon.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked making Kagome jump, eyes snapping open. Looking up Kagome saw a..merman? He had red hair the went a couple inches below his ears, he had blue eyes, that reminded her of the sky and most of all...he had a tail.

"I...um..." Kagome started but paused, what was she supposed to say? Or was she to trust him? Biting her lip she gazed down at her fin which she knew was hurt and if she couldn't swim she was a sitting duck for anything that came by.

"I am not going away till you say if you need help or not." The boy said leaning down to take a better look at her.

Kagome stayed silent, she didn't know if she could trust him, but she did need help, "I hurt my fin..."

The boy's eyes widened before looking around, "Flounder go find some blue kelp." The yellow fish gave a salute before swimming off.

"Can you swim at all?" He asked, eye filled with worry.

Kagome shook her head, "No. I tried but I didn't get very far, as you can tell." She glanced back down at her blue fin. Her tail was about the same color as her eyes, which she liked compared to the green tail that the merman that was trying to help her had.

The man hummed before looking around, he glanced down before swimming into the small well and stopped when he was close to the girl.

Blue eyes connected with blue and it was at that moment his breath was taken away. It was the moment Arel, only Prince of Atlantica became interested in something that didn't have to do with Human things.

Too bad Kagome didn't know that she caught the interest of someone so high up.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she looked at blue eyes before looking down. Something about the way he was now looking at her made her feel uneasy.

He gave her a small smile, before he looked her in they eyes again, or tried too, "I am going to help you swim up out of here, try not to move your fin and let me do the swimming..." he paused for a moment, "Trust me alright."

Kagome nodded and took the hand that he had now offered her. She took a breath as she felt her body being lifted to full height before he quickly swam out of the well, pulling her with him. As they exited the well, Kagome saw on the wood that was covered in moss and other sea life.

The merman moved away once she was safely seated on the old wood, before backing up away from her.

"Thank you." Kagome muttered, giving him a genuine smile and held back a laugh as his cheeks softly dusted with red.

"It isn't a problem...um.." He gave her a bashful look for not asking for her name sooner. She only grinned at this before she offered her name.

"Kagome...My name is Kagome." She paused, she already assumed his name was Arel, but for the sake of manners, "...and yours?"

He blinked as if not expecting this questions, "...Arel..."

She flashed him a beaming smile, "Well, Arel, Thank you for getting me out of there..." She didn't really know what else to say...and thankfully she didn't have to say anything more as they were interrupted.

"Arel! Arel! I got the seaweed" the blue and yellow fish came swimming towards them, holding blue seaweed. Something Kagome had never seen before. Then again they were probably deep in the ocean so there could be things that humans have never seen before.

Arel grinned and took the plant from his friend, "Thanks Flounder." He turned back to Kagome who flashed her a smile before moving to her fin.

"This will help. It just needs to stay on for an hour or two...then all fixed!" He gently wrapped the seaweed around her fin. Kagome could tell he was being gentle and didn't want to hurt her by how careful he was applying the thin strips of blue plant.

"Thank you...again. I don't know what I would have done with your help..." Kagome glanced over at the fish, Flounder, then back at Arel, "Both of your help..."

The two grinned, "It wasn't a problem. It isn't everyday I get to save a beautiful mermaid." This caused a blush to come to Kagome's cheeks but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here? It is rather far away from the cities." Arel inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome bit her lip, not knowing what to say, "...I'm a traveler. I don't stay in once place that long." Which was true. She really didn't have a home anymore. She kept going back to Feudal era, even though she knew there was nothing there for her there. There was nothing for her in her time either...not since her family died. Kagome was an orphan and had no home in either era. Inuyasha and her friends all had their own lives, and where there for her but she felt like she interrupted them from their lives sometimes.

A pang of guilt and longing went through her.

"That is rare...How long have you been doing that..have you seen a lot? Is it fun. "Arel fired off a couple questions. He never left Atlantica and wished he could at times, but he loved his home too much to leave.

Kagome laughed, "I have been doing so for awhile...it's hard to keep track..." She paused taking a breath, "It can be fun at times, and when you travel you see a lot no matter where you are." She didn't say though, no matter how much one travels one always will crave to go 'home' one day. Kagome no longer had a home so the want to have a permanent place was always there.

"Sounds like an interesting life."

Kagome nodded, "It is." It wasn't the best life, but it was interesting. Nothing was the same, but sometimes she wished for a routine.

"Have you made it to Atlantica then?" Arel questioned, a spark coming into his eyes as he thought of ways he could spend some time with this blue eyes mermaid that just seemed to glow with innocence.

She shook her head, "Not yet, I hadn't made it that far before hurting my fin." She didn't make it that far from the well where she hurt her fin, so it wasn't that much of a lie.

"Great! Flounder and I can show you around then!" A big grin was on Arel's face as Flounder nodded his head.

"You don't have to do that! I am fine with waiting for the seaweed to fix my find and just moving on." she wanted to find her way home, not go around getting to know the place she was stuck in. Even if Arel seemed like a nice...merman, she didn't belong in the ocean.

"Once the hour is done we can head out. It isn't any trouble!"

Kagome sighed, she had a feeling she wouldn't get out of getting a tour no matter what she said.

'_This is going to be an interesting day'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I started the next chapter too! I really like where this fic is going! So I hope you all are too! I am working on updates this week...or trying too. I just updated 'Sell Your Soul'...I also have been working on a new fic...but don't want to post it yet cause I am spending A LOT of time on each chapter. It is a Vampire Diaries/Inuyasha crossover! I might post it soon...depend on how fast I type. I am trying to make the chapters long so I can get through seasons face and get to the good stuff! **_

_**Also if there is something you would like to see updated leave me a note or Pm. XD **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Again, I have a new facebook account if you want to friend me! I give updates on fics every so often...and feel free to chat with me too! Link on Profile or look for 'Yuki Iseri' ...it has the same profile picture as my fanfiction! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

"so, what brought you to Atlantic?" Arel inquired as he took a seat by Kagome who blinked at his forwardness at being in such close proximity to her body. She glanced at him a small frown on her face before she answered.

"I hadn't planned to come to Atlantic, I ended up here because of a small mistake. Though I don't think I will complain if it is as interesting as I have heard it is." Kagome turned her eyes away from the merman and to the water that surrounded her.

It was an odd feeling..being so far underwater and being able to breath. The ocean was beautiful, and something she had never seen. Not many humans get to see such beauty this close.

"You got lost then?" Flounder, the fish that had gotten her the seaweed asked, as he swam closer to her. He seemed wary...or he was shy.

Kagome gave him a small smile and laughed, "well...you could say that. I don't tend to have the best sense of direction..." She paused seeing an amused look pass Arel's face when she confessed to her not being the best at directions.

"You get lost easily then?" A smirk came to his lips as he thought of a lost Kagome just wondering around Atlantica. Atlantic was rather large and if you didn't know where you wanted to go could be lost in the city for hours.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Yes...I can get lost rather easily. I used to travel with others...but they all settled down or wanted to go off on their own...now I am on my own so I can end up taking detours because of my little...quirk of getting lost...even with directions."

A blush came to her face when she heard laughter around her. Founder and Arel laughed, they never met someone who could get lost so easy and Arel told her this earning a small glare, which he only grinned.

"At least I get to see things most people don't get to see because of my...detours." Kagome muttered as she looked at Arel who had an amused look on his face.

"That is one way to look at it..." He looked her in the eye, grabbing the ends of her hair when she turned her head away from him in a huff, "I promise I won't let you get lost while you are in Atlantica..." He let the ends of her hair go when she saw a blush come to the mermaids cheeks.

"...How do I know you won't get me lost...or leave me for shark bait somewhere?" She snarked back, eyes glowing with humor. She didn't think he would do and with the look of horror that passed the mermans face when she suggested such a thing made a giggle slip past her lips and her 'huffy' attitude broken.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to suggest I do." His blue eyes caught her own blue eyes and a mischievous look crossed them before it was gone, making Kagome waver on her confidence he wouldn't leave her to fend for herself.

"Well...I don't know if you are nice or not...I don't really know you..." She raised her eyebrow at him, "..do I." She knew she had him there.

Arel laughed, he would give her points for being able to be able to talk back to people, she seemed to be able to defend herself if she needed, with words, "I can give you that...I don't know you...but I would like to." He gave her a flirty grin.

He never met someone who treated him like this. It was refreshing. Everyone treated him well...like a prince...which he was. They never wanted to say anything that would offend him. Flounder was an exception, that and his sisters. They would always tell him how things were, no sugarcoating anything.

This mermaid, she was something. He would like to get to know her. All he had to do is convince her to stay in Atlantica for awhile and not travel on to another settlement.

Determination flashed through Arel. He would get her to stay...and he would find a way to get to know her...

"You are rather different..." Arel told Kagome who blushed and looked down. She didn't want to be that different, she wanted to blend in and maybe find a way home.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome muttered as she looked at her tail. She was still not used to seeing a tail instead of legs. She hoped she would be able to swim. How would she explain it, if she couldn't swim by herself.

That would be an embarrassing situation.

Arel tilted his head to the side, as he leaned down so he could look into her eyes as she had her head tucked down so not to make eye contact. When he caught her eyes, he gave her a bright smile, " Don't apologize. It is refreshing. You don't act like the rest of the mermaids. You actually seem like someone who I can have a conversation with...well..besides my sisters that is."

Kagome gave him a small smile as she wondered what her day would be like with this merman. He seemed genuinely nice, but there was something about him that made Kagome wonder how he was.

He seemed to carry himself like Sesshomaru a bit, but not as arrogant. Maybe if she spend some time with him today, she could find out some information on merpeople...but at the same time she wanted to get to know him.

Kagome mentally shook her head at that thought, she didn't need to get to know anyone. She needed to get home. Not make friends.

She was fine on her own.

Too bad Kagome didn't know how determined Arel would be on trying to keep her in his Father's Kingdom.

She would soon learn...very soon.

* * *

_**Yuki Note; I hope you all liked this chapter. I updated fast! XD I am really looking forward to writing this fic. It is one of my favorites because of the genderbender! I hope you all liked Kagome and Arel's interaction.**_

_**Also, some people questioned how to say Arel's name...so here it is. A-Rel. It is rather easy to pronounce. It is the male version of Ariel. If you look it up you can see it. But I will but the meanings below, if you are interested. **_

_**Arel **__\a-__rel__\ __The name Arel is a __Hebrew baby name__. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Arel is:__**Sprite; lion of God. A biblical alternate name for Jerusalem. Name of a prankish spirit in Shakespeare's The Tempest.**_

_**SoulUrge Number: 6**_

_People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated._

_**Expression Number: 9**_

_People with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered._

_**I hope this explains why I picked this name for my male Ariel. xD **_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! Read and Reivew! I will try to update again soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Flounder had known Arel most of his life, they had become friends while they were rather young and stuck to one another ever since...and in all the time of knowing the Prince of Atlantica, he had never seen him act like this.

His friends was smitten.

Something he never thought he would see. He always snubbed the other mermaids that came to the Kingdom to try to become his bride...though he didn't blame him. Most of the girls that came through were horrible and didn't care at all for Arel. They only cared about his looks and where he was on the social ladder.

That is one reason he was somewhat wary by the girl he had found in the well. Sure, she seemed nice but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Arel.

Flounder didn't want his friend to fall for this mermaid and it turns out she was faking the whole time. That is why he stayed silent most of the time and watched as the two reacted to one another.

So far, Flounder did like the mermaid. She smiled a lot and seemed to like teasing Arel and Arel was there teasing right back. The look in Arel's eyes told him everything he needed to know about his intentions with the girl.

He was going to be getting to know her and he had a feeling that this girl might be the one to capture his heart.

Flounder had a feeling all his sisters were going to have a couple of seahorses when they figured out he showed an interest in love.

A small smirk came to Flounders face, what would be even better is when his Father found out. He probably would try to have them married the same day he found out. He would be happy that his son showed some interest in the opposite sex.

Flounder had a feeling that soon these two would be the center of all the gossip in Atlantica, if not all the seven s

_**x-X-x**_

King Triton gave a sigh as he looked over all the documents he had on his table. He picked up one of them to see a picture of a young mermaid and some information on the said mermaid.

"He still hasn't chosen anyone out of all these!" He grumbled as he put the paper back down and sighed.

"He just needs a little push in the right direction, sire." a red crab informed as he moved and looked at the paper he just had, "They are all beautiful mermaids, he just needs a push in picking someone."

Triton gave another sighed, he didn't want to force his son to pick someone but Arel was the heir to Atlantica and the Seven Seas...he was expected to have a betrothed by now. He was lucky if Arel even glanced any of the mermaids way when they are here, to have him pick a betrothed. A groan escaped his lips as he felt a headache to start to form.

"Sebastian...You remember what happened the last time someone tried to get him to pick one of the mermaids..." Triton sighed, as he thought of the mess that happened with the pranking in the castle to all of the young mermaids.

Sebastian clicked his claw shut with a wince when he remembered that day. It has been a disaster, the sisters had been in on some of the pranking too. They gave Arel alibis so he couldn't get in trouble, even if everyone who knew Arel, knew it was him.

"Ah...that desister..." That is the only way one could describe that day. It had been one of the most stressful days in the palace for a long time.

"Maybe in a couple of years he will become more interested..." Sebastian trailed off, not really believing what he was saying. Arel was a free spirit and didn't take orders very well, and he also didn't want an arranged marriage...and so far he was getting his way on that.

"You and I both know that he won't agree to any of the girls that come wanting marriage will be turned away...the only way for him to agree to marriage was to fall in love..." Triton sighed running a hand over his face, his age was starting to show, "Arel is just as strong minded as his mother...I just hope that he falls in love soon...if not I don't know what to do..."

What they didn't know their prayers were getting answered, as a blue eyed mermaid had caught the attention of the Prince, and they didn't even know it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Next chapter done! I am getting these chapters our pretty fast. The next chapter is already started and hope to have it out soon as well. I am probably going to keep at this fic until my muse...and so far that is not anytime soon. XD **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome had sat there for a little over an hour until she felt her tail didn't hurt anymore. She gave a small flinch when she did move it, but it was only stiff. It didn't hurt to move constantly.

"Well...it looks like it healed up fairly well." Kagome mused as she flexed her fin, making the seaweed loosen.

Arel who was sitting and watching her as she flexed her fin, for the last hour the two had been talking and he was more and more interested. She was beautiful too, she had long ebony hair that flowed freely, and she wore light blue shells that almost matched her tail. She didn't wear anything flashy, which is what he was used to seeing from mermaids.

It was refreshing.

As he watched the seaweed loosen he moved and leaned down to take it off, his eyes glancing up at Kagome who was watching all of his movements. He flashed her a cheeky grin before removing the seaweed and moving away from her.

"I guess this means we can start the tour of Atlantica..." He smirked when she saw a flash of curiosity go through the mermaid's eyes. She was curious...that was good. Curiosity was something he could work with. That meant she would most likely ask questions...and that meant talking...which was good.

He never had the problem on talking to others before, but something about this girl made him pause and think before he spoke. He didn't want to mess up...he wanted to get to know her. Not have her swim off.

"What is Atlantica like?" Kagome asked, as she slowly pushed off the well and gave herself a little push. She never swam with a fin, and she didn't want to show that, so small talk would do.

As she gave her fin a hard push she quickly corrected herself before she could fly forward into the ocean floor.

Arel who noticed the mess up frowned, eyes holding worry, "Are you sure you are alright to swim, you seem a little off balance." He didn't want her to swim if her fin was still hurting, they could stay here for a while longer and talk till she felt ready.

Kagome blushed, not wanting to say she never had a fin before so she was trying to figure out how to swim,, so instead she shook her head replying, "No...I'm fine. Just a little stiff from sitting down in the well then sitting up here and not swimming...no need to worry!"

Even though she said this Arel frowned and tilted his head to the side regarding her before he sighed, "...if you say so..." He gave her another glance before he spoke again, "We will go slow...just to make sure."

Kagome nodded, though she was silently thankful for this. Gently giving her fin a flick she almost sighed in relief when she swam forward smoothly and not too fast. She looked to Arel and Flounder who was off to the side watching the two with a smirk.

"...so lead the way!" Kagome gave him a big smile, she was happy that she could swim just fine. Now all she had to do was keep it up and not make herself seem like she didn't know what she was doing.

Arel laughed and swam forward, taking her hand into his own, "Alright then...first stop.., Atlantica..." He pulled her along, he still was worried about her fin, and didn't want her falling forward again, hence the reason he took her hand...or that is what Arel was telling himself.

"To answer your question, Atlantica is magical." He loved his home, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He had many adventures and he loved his family..so he couldn't think of ever living somewhere else.

"Is that all I am going to get?" Kagome inquired, as she lifted her eyebrow, eyes glancing to there hands, but didn't say anything as she let herself be pulled along. It was safer for her to swim this way, and his hand was warm...

Arel smirked as he sped up swimming, causing Kagome to give a small squeak in surprise as they neared a big hill, "...You will see what I mean in a minute..."

Arel smiled as they came over a hill, and his home came into view. He could see Kagome's eyes widen and joy and curiosity took hold of her emotions, **_"Welcome to Atlantica..."_**

As he watched her take in the city he couldn't help but think of how he couldn't wait to show her all the true wonders of Atlantica.

* * *

Midoriko smiled as she watched the interaction between Kagome and the merman. She saw the spark back in her eyes...

Yes, she had made a good choice. Kagome needed to live her life. She needed love. That is what made her send her to this world.

Midoriko had taken time to find someone who would compliment Kagome and bring out her true self. This Arel, would be good for her...all he had to do was get Kagome to fall in love with him.

'_He has a lot of work cut out for him...she is rather stubborn and will not make it easy for him...' _the elder miko thought, her smirk growing bigger, '.._.sweet words and gifts won't work...so he has to prove himself...it shall be an interesting ride to watch' _

The elder Miko continued to watch the interactions between the two and couldn't wait to see what would happen between the two.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here you go...chapter six. Sorry it took so long to get out...google doc didn't want to work for awhile so I had no access to this chapter...then my internet didn't want to work. So it has been a rough time trying to get this done. **_

_**Enjoy! I hope you all like this! I will start working on the next chapter after I finish up the chapter for the other fic I am working on done. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome let him drag her along as her eyes took in everything greedily. She never seen anything like this. It was breathtaking. Then again, she had never been under the Ocean like this before, so that was a marvel to her as well. To see so many different things.

As Kagome looked around she didn't notice the looks the two of them were getting. But Arel sure noticed the looks.

Arel knew this would happen, but he hoped they would be able to not draw as much attention as they were. Then again, when one is royalty there isn't much one could do but draw attention.

"Come on. I'll show you around" He had a feeling tonight at home would be interesting if the gossip got back to the castle. His sisters were gossips so he had a feeling he was going to be questioned for sure at dinner.

He glanced at the black haired girl, as she looked around in awe. He can't say he would mind the interrogation though. This girl, Kagome, was interesting and he wouldn't mind going through question after question just to see her and spend time with getting to know her.

A smile graced his lips as he quickly swam through everyone, dragging the poor awed mermaid behind. He could see the looks of inquiry from the shop owners and others out and about, they could make up whatever they wanted. He was used to it by now.

"Where we are now is the main shopping center, but the shopping centers are the main place people go to gossip and talk." Arel told Kagome who wrinkled her nose at the mention of gossip and shopping.

"Not a shopping fan?" Arel asked amused, all the mermaids he met loved shopping. He knew his sisters were obsessed with fashion and anything to do with being a girl.

"Not really. I rather read." Kagome muttered, glancing at the shops. She was curious on what they sold under the sea though. Maybe when she got a little money she would buy something and that way she could look around at what was in the shops...but as of right now she had no interest.

A small chuckle left Arel as they left the shopping district, "There is a music district down to the left, we can go there another day if you are interested. They are mostly busy with practicing right now. Not a good idea to disturb the bands when they are practicing."

Kagome smirked, "Learn that from experience."

Arel laughed, as he dragged her along, away from what she now knew was the music district, "You could say that..."

Kagome was getting the impression he was a troublemaker, but she didn't say what she was thinking. From the look he gave her, he knew what she was going to say but Kagome bit her lip and refrained herself.

Arel kept on taking Kagome to different places and showing her Atlantica, the whole time the two could be seen still holding hands. He showed her gardens, places people hang out and some coves that were breathtaking. Arel even took her past the Palace.

It was probably hours before Arel got to the last place he needed to show her.

"Down this street is the Inn, usually for travelers." He pointed to a four story building which had a couple mermaids at the front door who had traveling packs on their back, "To the left of that is an equipment shop..."

Kagome nodded as he pointed the shops out. She didn't know if she had money to stay at such a place but she could see if she could do some work for room and board. If not she could always find somewhere to spend the night, it wouldn't be the first time she slept out in the wild. It would be the first time sleeping in the wild in the sea...it couldn't be _**THAT**_ much different...she hoped.

She gave him a grin, "Thank you for showing me around today. I had fun!" She really did, she got along well with Arel. She hadn't been this relaxed around someone for a long time.

Arel grinned, "I am glad, I will leave you here. I think you probably could rest your finn a littler more and get some sleep..." He paused as if an idea came to his mind, "How about we get together tomarrow and I can take you to the shops and the Music district...it will be fun."

Kagome smiled and gave a nod, "It sounds like fun."

Arel grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand. He liked being able to hold it. He paused as he was about to leave and swam closer and kissed her on the cheek and his grin widened seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Goodnight!" He left the blushing mermaid with a grin on his face as he made his way home, not knowing that he made the gossip chain grow even more with that one move.

Too bad he didn't know until it was too late.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy it all the same. I have had lot going on hence why no updates. I hope to update more. I have a couple more updates tomorrow for something...hopefully. I don't work Thursday so I will have an update or two for that day for sure...anyway... Read and Review to tell me your thoughts! XD**_

what I plan to update in the next day or two:

Tell me something I Don't Know

Let It Go (This is if i can find the file)

Sell Your Soul

Adoption of a Neko


	8. Chapter 8

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she slowly and cautiously swam into the Inn, she didn't know if she would be able to stay here. She hoped she was going to be able to stay...she didn't know if she could find somewhere safe to sleep out in the open sea.

Glancing around she was met with a bright smile of a woman behind a desk made up of coral of all different kinds.

"Hello! Welcome!" the woman greeted, smile wide letting her teeth show as she glanced at Kagome up and down, "Are you looking for a room, we have plenty available!"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip, "I am...but I had a mishap on my way here losing my bag and everything in it...so I have no way to pay..." She trailed off as she glanced down at the sand in embarrassment. She didn't lose her bag...more like her bag didn't come with her through the well.

"That is no problem. A Lot of travelers come through here..." the woman gave the woman a sympathetic look, "...as long as you help out around here, you are fine."

"Then I would like to stay...though I don't know for how long." Kagome really didn't know how long she was staying...she needed to find her way home...or find a way to be human again. She missed walking.

The woman laughed, waving her hand to her in a dismissive manner, "It's fine. We always welcome travelers to stay as long as they want..." The woman grabbed a long looking stick and dipped it in ink, "My name is Vyline and I own the in with my Husband..."

Kagome gave her a smile, "I'm Kagome...and I am just a traveler who seems to lost her way."

Smiling again the woman, Vyline, nodded, writing Kagome name down in the book before turning around and grabbing a key. "Room, 410, You are on the top floor. You have a really good view from there too!"

Kagome took the key, it was made out of bone. Looking at Vyline Kagome returned the smile, "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it...take your time and relax. Stay as long as you need. Dinner is in about an hour and breakfast starts at four hours after light shows up on the ocean." Vyline pointed to her left, "That way to go up to the fourth floor. I hope you have a good stay here in Atlantica!"

Kagome gave the woman a wave before going the way she had pointed. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep and maybe when she woke up this would all be a dream.

Going up the winding hallway to the top floor was tiring, her fin still hurt some and she was still getting used to swimming. Kagome had to catch herself a couple times before she went headfirst into the wall. Those were very close calls and she was glad no one was around to see her little mishaps.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she found her room, she could finally relax.

**x-X-x**

Arel grinned, he parted ways with Flounder and now was making his way home. Today had been a really good day to go exploring, and he was happy he did. If he hadn't he wouldn't have met the blue eyes mermaid he met today.

The mermaid he wanted to get to know. She was different than all the other mermaids he had met, and he liked it.

Swimming through the entrance of the castle he stopped seeing the blonde hair of his sister, her red tail standing out as she saw back and forth in the entrance. Dread filled Arel as he kept a smile on his face and made his way to his sister who stopped swimming as she caught sight of him.

"Hello Arista." Arel grinned, hoping she wasn't here for the reason he thought she was.

Arista grinned as she greeted her only brother but youngest sibling, "_sooooo_...how was_**your**_day today."

Arel mentally sighed, it looks like the gossip had already gotten back to the castle...just his luck.

Just his luck indeed.

_**Yuki Note: There you go...chapter eight! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am back into typing and going to be updating more on other stories today! **_

_**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Read and Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**x-X-x**_

Arista hummed as she swam through the market, she had been wanting to get some new jewelry for her date that was coming up. She passed some of the vendors on the street who greeted her warmly.

She waved and gave them a smile and kept on her way. She didn't want to stop until she had what she needed.

As she was turning the last corner to go to one of her favorite shops she paused, there swimming through the market was her youngest sibling, and only brother...and he was holding a mermaid's hand!

Eyes wide, she tried to get a look at the girl, she had never seen her before and she had never see the look on her brothers face before. He had all his attention on the girl with him, eyes taking in every movement she made.

'_Huh...this is definitely a good development than...' _she thought to herself as she followed behind the couple for a few more minutes. She could tell her brother was interested in this girl, but with Arista not knowing who she was and if she was like all the other girls that have tried to get to him and their family...she wanted to make sure that this girl wasn't going to break her brothers heart if he gets that attached to her.

...and from the looks he keeps sending the raven haired mermaid...he was already enthralled by her.

Arista saw that Arel took the girl to a traveler's hotel and knew she should get home. Her shopping could happen on a different day, she wanted to get home before her brother so she could question him.

What Kind of a sister would she be if she didn't question him on him on his love life...or to be love life if things went his way...and hers.

If her father knew that Arel showed interest in the opposite gender he would have them married by the end of the day.

Grinning Arista swam away, she would question him when he came home...then it would be a good night for all the girls to get together to form a plan.

She and her sisters only wanted their littler brother to be happy, and knew if their father ended up doing an arranged marriage, Arel wouldn't be happy. They didn't want that...so if this girl...was going to be the key to keep him happy in the years to come...then they would have to get to know more about this girl.

Who she was...where she came from.

They would have to learn as much as they could.

Arista was making a mental list as she swam home as fast as she could. Ideas and other scenarios going through her mind a mile a minute.

* * *

On land a handsome man made his way on the beach, enjoying the smell of the ocean as he watched the sun set in the sky.

He had a hard day and walking along the beach was something that calmed him down. The sound of the ocean hitting the sand, the birds flying in the sky, it was the sounds he grew up around.

Blue eyes closed as he stopped and looked at the endless void of water that was the sea...he had a feeling something was coming...but he didn't know what.

Hearing a bark beside him, he grinned and gave the dog a pat on the head before continuing down the beach, the feeling of something coming still on his mind.

...and he didn't know how right that feeling was.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am now going to be concentrating on this. I finished my Adoption of a Neko Book 1, so I am going to turn my attentions to another fic, aka this one.**_

_**So I hope you all will put up with my updates only being this one fic and maybe another.I am holding back on posting new stories...i have a lot of new ideas, but...I feel bad not having many completed fics... ehehe**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked this and the next chapter will be up either tomorrow sometime...or saturday. It depends on how much free time I have. **_

_**Read and Review! I love hearing from you all! **_

_**PS! I have a facebook page for my fanfics...it will give you insight of things on my stories, like music i use, reference pictures. and i post pictures people make for me on there, i leave a link to the original pictures of course...but this way everything is in one place! I hope you all will go check it out. I am still adding things, but i hope you all enjoy the page. The link is on my profile. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**x-X-x**_

_Kagome stood in a field, she recognized it, this was close to the well. Turning around she could see the wood from the ground and gave a small smile._

_The well had been everything to her, it was what connected her to the past and her family for so long. _

_As she stepped closer to the well, she stopped as she felt something. Glancing around she saw a figure standing there watching her. She looked familiar to her. _

_The figure moved closer to her, slowly walking towards her, as if not trying to spook her. As it got closer Kagome couldn't help but stare at the woman..._

_She knew why she recognized her now, it was from the cave in Sango's village...and when she finished putting the jewel together... "Midoriko.." Kagome breathed in bewilderment. She didn't understand why she was here._

"_Hello Kagome" Midoriko greeted warmly. She had a feeling this talk would be rather interesting from the look Kagome was giving her, "You are doing well I hope." _

_Kagome frowned putting things together slowly, "...that is debatable..." She paused glancing at the Miko before continuing, "...the well...acted weird and now I am part fish..and am under the ocean...so..." she trailed off, not knowing how to word how she was faring being a creature that lived in the sea. _

_Midoriko looked at the young woman, "Yes...it is I who...tampered with the well in the first place." She knew by the shocked look the woman had on her face the rest of their talk would be filled with questions. _

_Kagome looked at the woman curiosity and confusion filling her, "Why? I don't understand. Why send me there?!" _

_Midoriko sighed, "To help you find love...to be happy again..." She knew the woman wasn't happy, not truly. She was content where she was in life...that was it. Not truly happy. She never experienced love that consumed you. Love that made you blush madly and make a fool of herself, to put herself out there fully to a person and have them catch her...she wanted Kagome to have that. Love that is pure and all consuming. _

_Kagome asked one word again, "Why?" _

_She didn't understand...she was happy with Inuyasha and the rest. Sure, she wasn't filled with happiness, but she loved her friends and that is all she needed. _

_Kagome didn't need to have her happily ever after with some love. Not when love could hurt so much. She learned that watching Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku...and she never wanted to go through something like that. _

_To be so vulnerable to let someone be able to hurt you that bad...she didn't think she could do that. She had tried with Inuyasha...but she ended up only friends with him. She had gone through enough hurt trying to be more to him...and in the end things ended up with them as just friends. Kagome was fine with this. _

_She really was...but..._

_Her thoughts trailed off as she glanced at the woman who gave her a small smile, "You gave up so much completing the Shikon no Tama...you went through a lot too...and grew into a beautiful woman before me now...and it is because of this why I was able to help you..."_

_Kagome didn't say anything, just frowned as she let the woman continue talking._

"_...I sent you somewhere that you could have a new life...have adventure and find someone who could take care of you instead of you taking care of everyone else. You need to let others into your heart...you have become somewhat jaded about falling in love yourself..." _

_Kagome couldn't deny her claim, for she had become jaded about falling in love herself. She loved helping others find their love...but for her to find love...she didn't know if she wanted that kind of love._

"_I want you to open your heart again...learn about your new home. The world your could be apart of. You may not be fully human there...but you could find your happiness." Midoriko gave the woman another smile, as she moved forward gently placing her hand on the young womans cheek, "find the happiness everyone around you have embraced." with the said the creator of the cursed jewel started to fade away._

"_WAIT! I still have questions! Please don't go!" Kagome cried out, she wanted more answers. She didn't understand everything yet._

_She needed more answers! _

_As the Miko faded away, she spoke, "Just be yourself and everything will be fine. I will see your again, but you are waking up." She smiled looking at the distraught girl before her, "Love isn't something you should run away from. As I said...embrace it!" _

_Kagome could only stare at the fading Priestess...and then...she woke up..._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the dream still in her head. She had some answers on how she got here now...but...she didn't know if she liked the answers she had received.

Rolling over on the bed she sighed and closed her eyes again. She needed to think...she didn't know if she wanted to avoid Arel or not now. If Midoriko said she sent her to find true love...than...Arel found her first...that could mean he was the one she was talking about.

Grounding she put her face into her pillow, it was too early to be thinking of complicated things like this. She rolled her head so one eye could clace out from the pillow to see the watery sky out her window...it was still dark.

She had time to think...or maybe get some more sleep.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Fighting is something she could do...help make healing potions she could do...fall in love...well...that is something she didn't want to do...though...It seems like the world was against her on this face...well..the world had another thing coming if they thought she would fall in love with pretty words and gifts.

_Yes._..Arel would definitely have his hands full if he wanted the newly transformed mermaid as his own.

He would have _**A LOT**_ to do to make her his, and he would find that out the hard way.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: See! Two chapters in a day! Isn't that good! Did I do good! XD I hope you all enjoyed this! It was fun to write...and it gives you more into why Midoriko sent Kagome to where she is now. And gives insight on Kagome's personality in this fic!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this! Read and Review! I love hearing from all of you! I loved the reviews I got from the last chapter..and of course the chapters before that! hehe **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Arel looked at his sister who was still grinning at him, he could only sigh again. He had thought he would have had more time before being confronted by one of his family members...but he guessed that was wishful thinking.

"What do you want to know Arista..." he gave her a wary look, "you aren't one to beat around the corel." ...and she wasn't. She told everyone how it was, she was blunt to the core. He had been on the receiving end of her bluntness too many times to count.

Arista's grin widened, "Why, Arel, I just want to know who that pretty mermaid you were holding hands was?" She gave him a look of pure innocence, that really didn't suit her personality.

Arel snorted, giving her a small glare. She was far from innocent, "That is my business. I don't want you interfering. I just met her and I actually like her. She doesn't even know how I really am."

Arista straightened her back at the tone he was using with her. He didn't use that tone unless he was series, looking into his blue eyes she could really see he meant it when he didn't want her to interfere. That he would be mad at her if she did.

This caused a mix of emotions to stir in Arista. If he was already this protective of her...then if the two actually got together. Arista bit her lip trying to keep the smile that wanted to break through show on her face.

"I don't want to do anything to her...I just want to know who has caught my brothers attention..." She paused as the last part of what he said caught up with her, "...and what do you mean she doesn't know who you are?"

Arel gave her a look, "She doesn't know I am a Prince...she travels alot." he paused closing his eyes before looking at his sister, "...she said she doesn't stay in once place very long. My guess is she doesn't follow politics that much. She has been traveling for years..."

Arista really looked at her brother. This mermaid was really doing a number on him, and they have just met. She knew how much her brother hated the mermaids that wanted to be with him because he was the heir to the throne. That those mermaids wanted to be Queen...none of them really wanted him.

To have this mermaid like him just for him. It was something Arel wanted, she could tell.

"Are you going to tell her?" Arista asked, if he didn't tell her and she found out another way...that could end bad.

Arel nodded, "I will once she gets to know me more...I know I can't keep it a secret from her very long because of how everyone acts around me..." he paused sighing, "but I can keep the secret for a little while longer."

Arista nodded, she could understand that. Sometimes she wished she was a normal mermaid and not royalty so she could do normal things...she understood where her little brother was coming from.

"I won't say anything..." she gave a small smile, "...fore now" She was greeted by another glare for that comment, making her smile turn into a smirk.

"I am going to my room..." he gave her a look, one meaning he wanted her to keep her mouth shut about his new mermaid friend, "...good night Arista..." He than swam past her and headed towards where his room was but was stopped a few seconds before he could turn out of his sisters sight.

"Arel!" Arista's eyes sparkled as she watching as her brother turned around her with narrowed eyes. She gave a small grin at the look, _'He is so adorable when he is like this._'

Arel kept his glare on her, "what now?" He just wanted time alone to think, she had pestered him enough tonight.

"Can I at least know her name?" Arista really wanted to know. What was the name of the girl that her brother was so taken with.

Arel paused before sighing, ".._.Kagome._.." he then swam off, leaving his smiling sister behind. Not knowing that his sister was going to interfere whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Arel finally made it to his room, releasing a sigh. He could finally be alone with his thoughts. His sister was definitely going to be a problem. He knew her well enough to know that she never did mind her own business.

Swimming over to his desk he sat down at the chair, looking at the picture he had sitting there with a small smile, "Mom...why did you have to have so many girls..." he knew that he would never want to replace his sisters, but he wished sometimes he had a brother he could talk to about things.

He had Flounder, and he guessed that was fine. He didn't have many friends because of him being the heir of Atlantis. He had been hurt too many times with his 'friends' taking advantage of his status.

That was something he didn't like...it was the reason he didn't tell Kagome who he really was. He wanted her to get to know him for just himself.

Just Arel, the merman that helped her.

He grinned when he remembered the blue eyed mermaid. Something about her was enthralling. She was different than the other mermaids and he liked it. She wasn't afraid of adventure and had such expressive eyes.

Kagome seemed like someone who he could trust. Maybe he could have a future with someone he loved and loved him. He knew it was a little...way early to be thinking about that but he had a good feeling about this mermaid.

A very good feeling. She was everything he saw in a partner. She smiled so sincerely.

Her smile..

That was another thing that caught him off guard. Such a smile had never been directed at him before.

A pure smile full of thanks and kindness. A smile that was filled with such warm that it made his heart skip a beat. It was an emotion he wasn't used too...that was for sure. He was confident, he had to be if he was going to be King one day...so he never thought he would have someone who could just smile at him and make him want to stop everything just to see that smile again.

He really was in trouble.

His mind flashed back to when he kissed her on the cheek before departing.

Arel felt the flutter of his heart in his chest and grounded, putting his head in his hands. His fingers gripped his hair as he sighed, closing his eyes, _'What am I going to do...'_

He really didn't know. All he could do was hope this girl was the real thing...and not going to make him regret knowing her.

He really hoped things turned out...for now he would have to wait till tomorrow and see how things turned out.

_He really really hoped._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! XD I am on a roll with putting chapters out. I wanted to keep on typing more...but I have to go to bed...I am actually posting this when I wake up in the morning though...Sooo yeah. **_

_**Again, I hope you all liked where this is going! Read and Review and tell me your thoughts. **_

_**Ps. When I get off work I will be typing more.I have the weekend off so I probably will try to type up as many chapters as I can up. This way I can update during the week. I usually don't have lots of free time during the week... **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome hummed as she silently sat on her window ledge watching as the sun was finally hitting the water and shinning down the the depths of the sea. It was nice to have sunlight again, though she missed being able to feel the sun on her skin.

With tired eyes she took some of her hair and started to braid it absentmindedly, it was too early to go down to eat and she didn't know when Arel was going to come around so she might talk to the Hotel owners, at least the wife. She seemed really nice last night when she came in, and she probably could help with the chores. It would give her something to do while waiting.

Though, Kagome wasn't really sure if she wanted to get to know Arel if he was the one Midoriko was wanting her to love. Though he was nice, she could see them as friends...she didn't want to be anything else.

As Kagome got up from her spot at the window she grabbed her key and made her swam her way down the curved tunnel that led her to the main floor. As Kagome turned out of the tunnel she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized, she really needed to get used to swimming. She couldn't stop as fast as to when she had legs.

"It's no problem." The woman brushed off the apology with a wave of her hand.

Kagome smiled a blush on her cheeks as she looked up at the woman, "Good morning, and I am sorry for bumping into you."

"Good morning to you as well...and it is no problem. It didn't hurt, you should be careful though, not everyone is as nice as me!" She gave her a cat like grin, before continuing as he looked her up and down," ... You must be the new comer...right!"

Kagome nodded, at least people were friendly here. That was good "Thank you. It my first time in Atlantica so it is nice to see that it is friendly here."

The woman gave her a grin, "It is always nice to be in Atlantica. I am from the Northern part of the Ocean in Antarctica, so when I visit here it is always a home away from home..." she gave the younger woman a reassuring smile, "My name is Yvetta."

"Kagome" Kagome greeted back, smile still on her face, "I haven't been over to the Antarctic Ocean, is it nice there?"

The woman, Yvetta, nodded, "It is nice, colder than the warm water here, but it is nice. The ice is always beautiful."

"Is there a reason you come to Atlantic every year?" Kagome inquired, she was curious but she didn't want to be to nosey.

Yvetta nodded, "I have a brother who lives here and I like to come visit, he married a nice mermaid from here and when they married the two settled down here instead of in the Arctic."

"Tha-" Kagome was cut off by another voice.

"Oh! You're up!" the soft but surprised voice of Vyline interrupted the two talking. Kagome greeted her with a smile, "Yes, I tend to be an early riser."

Vyline smiled brightly, "Most of you travelers tend to be it seems."

Kagome grinned, it was true. From all her travels she learned to get up early so they had as much sunlight as possible. Traveling in the dark was dangerous in Feudal Era, and she bet it was going to be even worse under the sea where it would be pitch dark with no light from the moon reaching the ocean floor.

"I was just talking to Yvetta. It is nice to talk to other travelers." Kagome told the woman who gave a nod of understanding.

"It is good to make new friends...and speaking of friends..." Vyline gave Kagome a smile, "There is someone waiting outside for you...he just arrive."

Kagome blinked, "So early..." She didn't expect him to get here even before Vyline could even serve breakfast or have her do some chores.

"Do you need me to do anything before I leave? I haven't done anything as of yet." She bit her lip, she didn't want to seem ungrateful to the woman.

Vyline shook her head, "You can help later tonight. Be back for dinner...alright?" Vyline gave the girl a smile, she had a good feeling about her. She reminded her of her younger sister.

"Alright!" Kagome turned to Yvetta, "It was nice talking to you. I hope you can excuse the interruption, and I hope to talk to you more before you head back home!"

A grin came to Yvetta's face, "We will talk more at dinner...you can tell me more about your friend who is here to pick you up so early..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but only nodded. She could tell the woman was teasing her. Kagome waved to them as she left the two mermaids who had knowing looks on their faces.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is another chapter. I know there might be spelling mistakes in chapters, but I do go over them...it is hard to get everything though. So i hope you all can put up with them! **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! I am going to probably go work on some chapters for another fic. XD Don't worry I will still be updating this story...i just want a small break to update something else for all you. **_

_**Things will be different than the movies in here...I am going to add some things that I learned about mermaids from books in here as well. I want this fic to be original so I have to come up with new plots! I might just rewatch the tv show for inspiration! lol **_

_**I do hope you are liking my ocs so far...they may or may not play more parts in this story. I have yet to decide! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome swam outside and was greeted with the red haired merman who she didn't know what to feel. He was nice, that was for sure. He helped her a lot since she arrived under the ocean as a mermaid, another thing she was thankful off...but in the back of her head she could still hear Midoriko telling her why she was sent to this new place.

A bubble of anger swelled up but she quickly pushed it down because the source of her anger wasn't around and Kagome didn't want to take it out on anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Good Morning..." Kagome greeted blinking up at him, "You are rather early...but then again you never did give me a time when you left yesterday." She gave him a look which caused him to laugh sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot to mention a time...didn't I" Arel scratched his cheek with his pointer finger in embarrassment.

"...Yes, you did..." Kagome told him bluntly a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes.

Arel gave a small grin when seeing she was teasing him, "I thought I would come and take you to breakfast, then I can show you around. There are some good places only locals know around where I want to take you to eat."

Kagome frowned, "I lost my bag before I met you...I can't pay for that..." She didn't like saying that, she needed to find a job so she could make some local currency.

Arel gave her a look before he shook his head, "I invited you so I am playing. I am not taking no for an answer."

"b..but! You can't do that. I have nothing to pay you back." She didn't want him to do such a thing, she liked being able to pay for herself. She liked the independence.

"No." Arel gave her a stern look, "I am paying...and since you lost your stuff we will be going shopping. Don't worry about money. I have plenty of it, there is no need to worry about that. I can buy the whole shopping district if I wanted to and still have a lot left over..." He wasn't exaggerating either since he technically owned everything in the city...but that didn't matter. This girl needed things and he wouldn't let her out of his site till she had some necessities.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't have anything to say to that, but she wasn't going to let him buy her things. Nope. Not happening!

Opening her mouth to protest, she glared at him when he covered her mouth with his hand, "You can argue with me more at breakfast. For now, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, Kagome giving a yelp of surprise as she was pulled beside the merman she was currently sending death glares at.

"You could have given me more warning...and I never agreed!" Kagome bit out as she let him drag her away from the hotel. She didn't know if she should hit him or thank him. She didn't like handouts, but at the same time, she had no money or belongings and no way of getting money until she had time to look for a job...which she had no clue how to do here since it wasn't her world.

Did she need certain documents to prove who she was? How can she get those documents if she needed them? Question after question went through her head as she thought more and more on the subject.

Her anger at Midoriko started bubbling up again, why couldn't' she, at least, give her the necessities...or money. Didn't she think of that! It was like a parent throwing their child out the door with no money or anything but the clothes on their back, and they child didn't have a job.

It was cruel.

"...Do you have anything else to do today then?" Arel asked glancing at her with a knowing smirk.

'_He sure is full of himself.'_ Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes at him, he really needed to know the word 'ask'. It was like it wasn't really in his vocabulary.

"...no..." Kagome muttered with a huff, "...but I could have...you never know"

Arel laughed, his amusement clear on his face. This mermaid was feisty but could still blush red as a crab if he said something nice to her. She really was different compared to other mermaids he had met.

He gave her a genuine smile as he kept pulling her along, "But you don't. That and we did make plans yesterday. Let us enjoy today. We can talk more about the money issue later."

Kagome gave a small nod but didn't say anything more. She still wasn't comfortable with him buying her things...but she didn't want to argue right now.

"...so..." Kagome started, "..Where are you taking me to eat then..."

Arel grinned his teeth showing, "I am taking you to a small restaurant, it has good food and they always open early." he mentally added, _'...and I don't have to worry about them saying anything about me being a Prince...' _

He wanted to keep him being a Prince a secret as long as he could.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing Kagome and Arel interaction. I also really like how Arel's character is coming out! I hope you all like his personality so far too! **_

_**Well, again, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I said I was going to work on another fic...well...I tried. I really did try, but I got maybe...a couple hundred words down before I went back to this story.**_

_**I seemed to be hooked on writing this story! So you all should enjoy it! I am finishing a chapter than going and typing the next one right after I am done! Be proud of me and my typing spree!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you guys think! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome was sitting at a table with Arel across from her, she really did like the place. It was cozy and there were only a few mermen and mermaids scattered around the restaurant. They all were minding their own business and eating their food.

Another thing Kagome was a bit nervous about..._food. _

What do merpeople eat? She had absolutely no clue whatsoever!

She smiled nervously as Arel gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" He could tell something was wrong, she was fidgeting and looking around.

"Um...I haven't been out in a while. I am not really used to being in this kind of environment." Kagome said a small blush on her cheeks as she thought about the real reason. She knew nothing about merpeople and didn't want to embarrass herself if she did something wrong.

"How long has it been since you relaxed and just enjoyed yourself?" Arel asked. He knew travelers didn't stay in one spot very often, but there were some who did and enjoyed the sites when traveling.

Kagome frowned, when had she last taken time for herself. She always had been doing things for Inuyasha...shippo...and all her friends, "Um...I really don't know..." she tilted her head to the side as she thought about it more, "...it's been awhile...that is true."

She didn't remember the last time she took time for herself. She had a good excuse...she had been fighting Naraku and demons while trying to stay alive. Kagome hadn't really had time for just herself. She had been worrying not getting killed.

Trying to change the subject she looked at Arel and smiled, "What would you recommend?" Maybe she would let him order her food and drink, that way she could see what the food here was like...she had no clue what merpeople ate. She hoped it wasn't disgusting...because she didn't know how she would survive living here with food she hated.

Arel looked at her trying to think of things his sisters ate...he couldn't see her eating all those low carb diet food...but it was better to ask than assume, "Are you on a diet?"

Kagome reeled back in shock at his question, did she need to be on a diet? She looked down at her body then back at Arel who now had wide eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just my sisters always complain about certain food not being a certain way and ruining their diet and..." He blushed when he realized his mistake. He didn't mean to make her think she needed to be on a diet.

Kagome bit her lip, seeing his frazzled look as he tried to defend himself. A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw the blush darken, "Its okay..." She giggled again, as he averted his eyes, trying not to look her in the face, "...I'm not on a diet. I am also not a picky eater..." or so she hoped.

Arel ran a hand through his hair, pushing the strands out of his face, as his blush lessened but was still evident on his cheeks, "...alright then..." He glanced at the blue eyed mermaid once more before he looked at the menu again, "...do you want me to order for you?"

Kagome gave a smile, "...that sounds like a good idea..." She was curious on what he would order for her.

He nodded going back to reading the menu in front of him. He could do that. Arel could order something he had before and knew was good. Something not spicy...maybe something sweet would do. Girls liked sweets...right...?

"You like sweets right?"

Kagome laughed, he was really trying to pick something for her while being considerate of what she wanted. That was something she wasn't used to having a guy do, "Yes, I love sweet things."

He nodded, he had a pretty good idea what to get her then. He hoped she would like it...Arel looked over to where he knew the owner of the restaurant was. The owner smirked and gave him a look before as he made his way over. The owner gave a small bow and nodded, "Are you two ready to order?"

Arel nodded, "Yes we are." He hoped Kagome would like the food. He didn't want to ruin the start of a good day.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I am having a lot of fun with this fic...that and in less than 30 hours I have updated 6 times...if find this rather amusing. XD You all can't say I don't update now! See I update! - cough -**_

_**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this. That and the Kagome and Arel time were fun to read! Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**_

_**Also, if you didn't know yet. I have a page on facebook for my stories. You just have to like it to follow. I post pictures and music that inspire my fics. I have posted a picture of what picture inspired this fanfic. It is how I imagine ****Kagome to look, except she **__**has the Shikon no Tama. **_

_**PS: **_

Sagira: I am glad you are liking my story so much and I got you back into mermaids! Mermaids are always one of my favorite creatures!


	15. Chapter 15

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the meal that was brought out before her, it didn't look that bad. It was interesting, to say the least. She just hoped it tasted good too.

Giving Arel a smile, Kagome looked to see if there was any silverware and mentally cursed when there wasn't.

'_So everything is eaten by hand?' _Kagome silently questioned herself as she saw Arel pick up his food.

Kagome followed suit and gently picked up the green square that had pink flowers on it. She took a small bite to sample it...and it reminded her of that American dish. French toast. It was sweet, almost sweet like honey, and the texture reminded her of a mix between bread and a rice crispy treat.

It wasn't horrible. It would take some getting used too, but the food wasn't horrible.

"How do you like it?" Arel questioned after he saw her take the first bite. He hoped she liked it. He had thought this dish would be a safe dish for her to try.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, "It's good! Thank you. It actually reminds me a bit of something I used to eat where I lived."

Arel grinned at her answer, he was happy that the food he picked was to her liking. At Least, now he knew she liked sweets. He would have to file that for later.

"So..." Kagome started, finishing off the flat bread like the food she had on her plate, "...is there a way I can make you let me pay you back somehow?"

Arel rolled his eyes and gave her a simple, "No".

Huffing Kagome turned her eyes away from him. She would find a way to pay him back, one way or another. She couldn't do it now...but she would do it eventually.

Arel sighed, "I can tell you have had a hard time the last couple days. You lost all your things, hurt your fine, which you were lucky it, it could have been worse. Let me do something nice and pay for a good meal, and get you some necessities..."

Kagome bit her lip, she understood where he was coming. She really wasn't used to people doing nice things for her and not wanting something in return.

"What do you want in return?" Kagome asked, knowing he had to want something. No one does things for free anymore.

The red haired merman gave her a sad smile as if knowing she wasn't used to people doing things for her, "All you have to do is be yourself."

Kagome didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at Arel trying to see if he wasn't lying...and it didn't look like he was.

"Alright..." She breathed out, sighing. She would pay him back...one day, but Arel would have his way...for today.

Arel grinned in victory, "Good. Are you ready to head out then?"

Kagome nodded, getting up as Arel left some gold cones on the table. He waved at the waiter who had been taken care of them. The waiter waved back and Arel grabbed her hand dragging her out of the restaurant.

"So...where are we going first?" Kagome questioned as she looked around. There was more merfolk around now going about their day. It was nice to see so many people out so early, so she wouldn't be the only one out if she decided to explore on her own.

Arel gave a hum of thought, glancing over the surrounding area, "I know there is a good traveler store not that far from here. We can start there and..." Arel stopped talking when he narrowed his eyes at something in front of them.

Arel let go of Kagome's hand and swam forward to where there was a jewelry stand, and plucked something up off the stand.

Kagome swam over to him, a questioning look on her face.

Arel had something in his hand...a small grab. All gave a small glare at the crab that he was holding in front of his face by the crab's shell. Kagome blinked and saw the crab give Arel a sheepish look and tried to hide in his shell to look as small as possible.

"Sebastian..." Arel started, eyes narrowed, "Just what are you doing here."

The crab, Sebastian, just gulped, still trying to look as small as he could. It seems like Arel had himself a little stalker.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I had a harder time on this chapter...probably because I was getting distracted. So I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter all the same! XD Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Sebastian wasn't one for eavesdropping but when he had heard Arel talking to his sister and mentioned a girl...he couldn't help himself.

Arel wasn't a merman to just like a random girl if he had his father would have had him engaged by now. That is why he listened in on the conversation. If Arel actually liked a girl, it mean one of two things, that someone was trying to go after Arel so they could have the throne through marriage or...Arel finally found someone.

He was hoping for it to be the second one. If Arel finally found someone, than it would be one less burden King Triton had to worry about...and himself.

Sebastian had decided he would followed Arel the next day, he wanted to get information about the girl so he could report back to the King. They had set up plenty of meet and greets with other girls in the kingdom, sadly nothing has worked...this girl could be it.

That is how he, Sebastian, ended up stalking the Prince of Atlantica. It was for his own good. This girl could be a blessing if she wasn't a gold digger or after the crown like some of the other girls had been.

What Sebastian wasn't expecting was to get caught. He was now under the chilling glare of Arel.

The Prince of Atlantic wasn't happy at all.

"What are you doing here _**Sebastian"**_ Arel glared, making Sebastian shrink back in fear. Arel may not show it...but he had a temper, he just preferred not to show it.

Sebastian gave a nervous chuckle, "Well,...you see, your-" He was cut off from finishing when Arel put his hand over the crab, preventing him from speaking.

Arel glanced at the mermaid, who was looking at the two in interest, "I'll be right back, Kagome...I just need to talk to my._..friend." _

The mermaid, Kagome, nodded as she watched Arel move further away until they weren't in hearing distance.

"...Now tell me why you are here..." Arel asked again, eyes boring into the small crab, making Sebastian shiver in fear.

"As I said, your majesty,...i overheard you with your sister and only wanted to make sure that the girl..." He paused seeing the look the Prince was giving him.

"No excuses..." Arel muttered, "I don't want this getting out. Kagome...she doesn't know who I am and I want to keep it that way..." He paused seeing the uncertain look on Sebastian's face, "...she is a traveler...she doesn't stay in one place long.."

Arel gave him a little information, "She is nice and doesn't know I am Prince..I want to keep it that way. I want someone to like me for me...Kagome is spending time with me because she wanted to...not because I am next in line for the crown."

Sebastian winced at those words, he knew Arel had a hard time because of his status. He could understand wanting to keep the girl, Kagome, to himself.

"I understand..." Sebastian said slowly, "Though, your father, will find out eventually. I don't wanna be lie'n to him..."

Arel nodded, he knew Sebastian wasn't one to keep secrets from his Father, "Just keep it to yourself for now...I don't want anyone else to find out...alright?"

Sebastian nodded, he just hoped everything worked out for the Prince...because he had a bad feeling about keeping it a secret...a really bad feeling.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to get it out. I have been doing a different way to update. I put all the names of my stories on a slip of paper and folded them into a container...and I draw every time I go to update. It makes things interesting...and helps me not have to make a decision...because that is what usually takes me so long to update...finding what the hell i should update next XD**_

_**again...I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you thought! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome watched as the two talked and fidgeted as she waited. She could feel people staring at her, as if they were...assessing her. She glanced around, her blue eyes seeing a couple people looking at her.

There weren't many people out, but the ones that were seemed to find her interesting.

'_Is there something wrong with the way I look?'_ Kagome silently asked herself, as she smoothed down her bangs.

A few minutes later Arel came back alone, a small smile on his lips.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in wonder, "Is everything alright?" She didn't know what that was about, but had a feeling Arel was annoyed with the Crab, Sebastian, that was following them earlier.

Arel nodded, "Everything is fine...Sebastian just likes to be in everyone's business..." He looked in the direction where the crab was still standing.

Kagome just gave a hesitant nod, "...okay..." She didn't get it but she would just leave it at that for now. Arel didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the crab.

"Lets get to the store now." Arel grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in the direction of the shop he was going to be taking her too.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Kagome decided to speak up, "Are you sure nothing is wrong..." She bit her lip, blue eyes wide with worry, "...If you need to go take care of something we can always do shopping tomorrow...or later today..."

If they did that maybe Kagome could find a way to make some money so Arel wouldn't have to buy anything for her.

Sadly, it was wishful thinking as she saw Arel shake his head again.

He gave a sigh before looking at the blue tailed mermaid, "I am fine...Sebastian just wears me out...he is a friend of my family and..." Arel tried to find a word to use for the crab, "..._**.**__overprotective__**...**_.."

Kagome's lips twitched at this, "Is he worried I am going to take _**advantage **_of you or something." She didn't think she could take advantage of him...or anyone. She would feel too guilty later.

Arel laughed, "I don't think I would mind if you...took advantage of me." He gave her a boyish grin, making Kagome's face go red as he continued to speak, "...though I don't think you would do that."

WIth red cheeks Kagome turned her head to the side avoiding Arel's grin, "I wouldn't do that...i would feel too guilty" She voiced her earlier thoughts to Arel, who grinned even wider when she admitted it.

"Now, let's go get you supplies..." Arel saw the look of on Kagome's face and almost snickered, "I haven't given up on that...so try to cooperate with me when we get to the store. I am going to be buying you stuff one way or another..."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded as she gave him a small glare, "and I will find a way to pay you back as well...one way or another..."

Arel rolled his eyes, even if she tried to give him money, he wouldn't take it. He had enough money and wasn't going to take it from her. That and he had a feeling Kagome needed to be spoiled a bit, "You can try, but I won't take whatever payment you will give."

"_We shall see about that._" Kagome muttered as Arel came to a stop in front of a store.

_**Traveling Treasure**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing Kagome and Arel interaction! XD **_

_**The next chapter I will try to get out asap...I also posted another gender bender fic~~! It is an Aladdin and Inuyasha crossover, with male Jasmine paired up with, Kagome XD Feel free to go read it if you want! **_

_**Also, I have been posting things for my stories on my facebook fanfiction author page... so feel free to take a look, links on my profile page! **_

_**Read and Review~ Tell Me what you think~~ **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome let herself be dragged into the shop, her eyes taking in everything as they entered. The shop was nice, and there were only one or two people in there, excluding the person behind what looked like a register, but Kagome wasn't completely sure if that is what it was.

She didn't say anything as Arel moved to the many shelves of bags that ranged in many different colors. She watched as he glanced over to her and gave her a smile, "Well.." he paused blue connecting with blue, "... pick a bag and we will start filling it with what you need."

Kagome blinked and gave a small nod, she did need things to survive. She had nothing but her 'sea shell' top and her necklace. She had nothing in this place that she owned. No money, or small trinkets to remember her past, besides the cursed necklace that rested on the hollow of her throat.

She went to a teal colored bag, it looked big enough it would fit plenty, but small enough it wouldn't bother her to swim around with it. She gently took the back in her hands and glanced at Arel who was watching her every movement, making a small blush dust her cheeks.

"Alright. We can pick up some survival tools and light rocks for you." Arel told her as he took the bag and sat it by the register.

He looked to the man behind the register, who gave Arel a nod and took the bag and sat it behind him on a table. Arel saw back to where Kagome was and pulled her to the other side of the store that held other items, some looked similar to things she saw above water, and there were other items she had no clue what they were.

'_Things are the same but different down here.' _Kagome thought to herself as she glanced at the items that were neatly in baskets on the wall. She went forward and picked up a container that held purple, pink and light blue rocks. She gave a small frown but didn't say anything as she sat it down and picked up another one that had green, dark blue and yellow.

'Petty.' Kagome thought as she tilted the container with small rocks. She didn't know what they were, but they still looked pretty to her.

"That is a good set of fire rocks, good colors." Arel said as he took the container from him, "Is this the color of lights you want?"

Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure what they were, but she must need them if Arel was asking her if she wanted them.

Arel grinned, "I grabbed you a survival kit. It has kept and other things for wounds, and some tools like rope and some knives in there. I also grabbed a blanket. Is there anything else you need?"

Kagome gave a small smile, "No. Those are the necessities. I don't need anything else." She really didn't want him really buying her anything at all, but she was probably going to go exploring so she could find a way to get back to her own time. The things that were getting bought today could help her when she became a real wanderer of the sea.

Arel smiled and made his way to the register, and Kagome watched as he paid for her things and took the backpack that was now filled with things.

When leaving the show Kagome swore she heard whispering from people. She couldn't hear what they said but as they continued on her way she could still feel eyes on the two of them.

"Arel?" Kagome glanced at the red-haired boy, "Why is everyone staring?" She glanced around and saw some of the other mermaids and mermen glancing at the two of them.

Arel glanced around with a frown, his blue eyes narrowed before he turned to Kagome with a weary grin, "They just are jealous that we look like such a cute couple."

Kagome's face went bright red at this, giving Arel a small glare before she swam ahead of him. She could hear Arel chuckling behind her as she saw, but she ignored him as she kept swimming.

"Kagome." Arel called out, making Kagome glanced at him, "I was just joking..." he gave a small pause as he whispered the last part for no one to hear, "..._mostly..."_

Kagome shook her head as she looked around, there were still people staring at them, but she had worse looks before. When she was in Feudal Era she had gotten hateful looks, these looks were just curiosity and wonder. Nothing like being in the past.

"Where are we going next?" Kagome asked as she glanced around the street at the other stores around her.

Arel grinned widely, "It's a surprise." He then grabbed Kagome's hand leading her to where he hoped would be a good place to start wooing the blue eyed girl.

x-X-x

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry things took so long to update. I have had a bad/long month. My birthday was at the beginning of the month, got in a car accident...which my car is now totaled, and now having to find a new car...which I have to go back to Iowa to get. And my living situation isn't the best...so trying to find somewhere to live asap. So yeah. Busy busy month! **_

_**I do have the next chapter started. So that will be out soon! **_


End file.
